Miracle Lumiere☆Pretty Cure
|kanji = ミラクルリュミエール☆プリキュア|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|opening = Start our Light! !!|ending = Ewigkeit☆Spiral☆Lumiere|theme = Miracles Light}} '|ミラクルリュミエール☆プリキュア}} is a series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series themes focus around miracles and light while the sub themes include dreams, hope, overcoming despair and love. Plot Currently in development... Characters Pretty Cure - The lead cure of the series, Momoki is a}} quiet and reserved girl who hates being in the spotlight of attention and prefers to follow people instead of being the leader. Despite this, Momoki - when not under pressure - can display qualities of a leader and is very intelligent despite only being 13 years old. She is also the daughter of a well known doctor and is expected to take after her father. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Printempa, the miracle of intelligence whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of hope. / - A gentle and loving girl who loves to stargaze and teach her younger siblings (2 sisters and 3 brothers) about the universe, Sumire is a model older sister - being a large good influence towards her younger brothers and sisters. However, Sumire is stubborn and can be pretty scary once angry and can take a little while reverting back her calm nature. However, as she mostly remains calm, she is pretty popular. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Galaksio, the miracle of hope whose theme colour is purple. She controls the power of starlight. / - A daydreamer with a passion for writing, Midori is an energetic girl who loves to express her creativity through writing and has even released a couple of books that are currently in the school library. Despite this, Midori has terrible grades and - due to this - has to take extra classes to up her grades. She is also clumsy, ditsy and forgetful - even sometimes forgetting that she released a couple of books. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Venteto, the miracle of dreams whose theme colour is green. She controls the power of wind. / - A tomboyish girl in Momoki's class, Umi is a very popular girl who is known for scoring the winning shot for her team in soccer matches against other school teams. Umi is also very lively and can be rebellious but usually to always stays true to her word when the promise is important. Despite her tomboyish nature, she is known to be a girl who also comes out with strange ideas that never usually work. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Oceano, the miracle of happiness whose theme colour is blue. She controls the power of water. '|キュアトンドロ}} - A mysterious Pretty Cure (who first appears in episode 13) whose theme colour is yellow. She is the miracle of destiny and controls the power of lightning. She also has some sort of connection to not only the main antagonist, Zayne but also the Dusk Trio member, Samantha. The Lux Garden - The main mascot of the series, Felice is an energetic squirrel-like fairy who was entrusted with the mission of finding the Pretty Cures by Madam Lumiere, the ruler of the Lux Garden. Despite being energetic, she jumps/scares easily and is clumsy, forgetful and often considered to be a little annoying. - The ruler of the Lux Garden, Madam Lumiere is a kind woman with a gentle spirit and elegant nature. Despite this, Lumiere can be stubborn and strict sometimes - especially when considering that the Garden is in danger. She was also the mother of the now passed away Abigail and the past wife of Zayne. - The deceased 16-year old daughter of Madam Lumiere but also the main antagonist, Zayne, Abigail was a gentle spirited girl who loved to learn new things yet was a little stubborn and also naive. She was also known to have strong magic powers in which she inherited from her mother where she used her powers to help the members of the kingdom. Her cause of death is unknown. Night Illusion - The leader of Night Illusion and the main antagonist of the series, Zayne is a unmerciful and a manipulative man whose goal is to collect all the Milagro Crystals in order to use their power to gain "the ultimate darkness" and avenge the loss of his daughter, Abigail, who passed away for currently unknown reasons. He was also the past husband of Madam Lumiere who left her after Abigail died. - A trio of three antagonists who are the basic underlings of Zayne and follow his every command he gives them. The members are: * - The first of the Dusk Trio to attack the Cures, Samantha is a cold and calculating girl who despises happiness and, therefore, wants to erase it. Despite this, Samantha appears to hide something else about herself and has a connection with Cure Tondro. Her powers focus around electricity. * - The second of the Dusk Trio to attack the Cures, Hugh is an immature and playful boy who - despite his immaturity - is seen to be tactical and uses his childish nature to his advantage when fighting the cures. His powers focus around illusions. * - The last of the Dusk Trio to attack the Cures, Saffron is moody and appears to be a stereotypical teenager. TBA... ''Her powers focus around fire. Supporting Characters Items - The main transformation items of the series, the Illumine Communes are created from one's will and determination to save people. The communes can only allow the user to transform when they shout when using their respective Milagro Crystal. - The main collectable items of the series, the Milagro Crystals contain the power of miracles and are intended to be used to create miracles but, when all the crystals are in the wrong hands, the crystals can be used to summon "the ultimate darkness". Each crystal represents a persons dream but can turn into their greatest fears when corrupted with dark emotions. Locations - The main setting of the series where most of the series cast lives. The town is located around the Kansai region of Japan yet is not fully located in the region. - The homeland of Felice, ruled by Madam Lumiere. Media and Merchandise Episodes - Episodes}} Music - Music}} Movies ''Pretty Cure Destiny Stars! Miracle Lumiere☆Pretty Cure The Movie Merchandise - Merchandise}} Trivia * The Pretty Cures names (their Cure Names) come from the Esperanto language with "Printempa" meaning "spring", "Galaksio" meaning "galaxy", "Venteto" meaning "breeze", "Oceano" meaning "ocean" and "Tondro" meaning "thunder". Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Miracle Lumiere☆Pretty Cure